Aphra Shatterheart
Aphra Shatterheart (Aphra Shatāhāto), also known as Blossoming Soul (満開の魂 Mankai No Tamashī), is currently a wandering mage. She can be described as the complete opposite of her older sister, Yuzuki Shatterheart. Unlike Yuzuki, she doesn't seek vengeance at all, she just accepts it. She follows in her mother's footsteps of learning Ice Magic. She first learned Healing Magic when she was still a slave of Inamari Estate, and learned Requip when she became a maid there. She learned ice magic after she left the Inamari Estate. Appearance Aphra's main look is wearing a collar, a pink skirt, boots, and a sock longer than the other. She also has messy hair and braided hair parts. Her hair is light pink, but in bright light, it can look like white hair. Her eyes are ocean blue. She sometimes wears a headphone set. She has a tattoo on her left arm that says '03'. Personality Aphra usually in a happy mood, and it's very rare to see her wearing a sad face nowadays. She loves to be around nature, always surprised about how nature works. She can be very bubbly, and can talk very fast. When she learns something new, she's always happy for herself, making herself go up higher limits. History Aphra was born in an unknown town that Aphra forgot the name of with Yuzuki Shatterheart. When Aphra was three, her parents became ill. A few weeks later, cloaked people attacked the town, killing the old and ill in sight. Aphra and Yuzuki were sadly seperated. Aphra was transported to a nice estate called Inamori Estate. Aphra started off as a slave there. One day, while trying to save the estate owners' son, Aphra learned healing magic and saved the son. The estate owners were happy, letting Aphra become a maid, making her have a little bit more freedom. Aphra became very happy after that, being one of the youngest maid there. Until one day, a man pushed Aphra's head against a wall, making Aphra's head bleed a little. The man said that he was going to kill everyone in the estate for turning his sister into a slave, who died due to a tree falling on her. He threatened everyone there that he was going to kill Aphra if anyone tries to attack. Angry, Aphra kicked his stomach, running behind him, kicking him again. The man picked up Aphra by her hair and threw her into a window, everyone staring in shock. Before the man did anything else to Aphra, the estate owners' son tackled the man, using requip to drive him away. Aphra, who had multiple glass pieces sticking out of her skin, thanked him before she fainted. The boy helped Aphra around, teaching her requip at times. His name was Akihiro Inamori, who smiled after saying his name. When Aphra finally got the hang of using requip, Akihiro said that Aphra should learn on her own now, since that was all he knew. Years later, Aphra was set free at the age of 12. Sadly saying goodbye to everyone, she walked away. Since Aphra didn't know where to go, she decided to go up the mountain around there, hoping to find a town. On the mountain, she had to fight some monsters, making her learn ice magic. Aphra, very happy with herself, ran down the mountain after seeing a town. She had to buy many things with the money the estate owners gave her, like clothes and weapons. While in the market, she passed her sister, who didn't notice her. Yuzuki's eyes were full of hate. Aphra tried to ignore it, walking right past. After that, she walked up the mountain again, starting her long training. Synopsis Fariy Tail: Shadows Discovery Arc Coming Soon Magic and Abilities Requip Requip: The Assassin Can be used when Aphra's personality is intense. Sound Silenter: '''Sound Silenter gives the user a katana and kunai. The outfit is can be showy, but the user can move in great speed. Sadly, with light pink hair, Aphra can't hide in the shadow easily. '''Death Bringer: '''Death Bringer covers most of the user in black except the face, and half of a skull a side of the face. The user is given daggers that have the ability to absorb the opponent's magic power. When the opponent has no magic power left, it has a chance to instantly kill an opponent. This can only be used once a week. '''Voodo Player: '''Voodo Player gives the user different type of needles that can paralyze, poison, or absorb magic power. If a needle hits a part of the opponent's body, that area gets one, two, or all the effects. It only covers the body and the mouth. '''Ice Blossom: Ice Magic Healing Magic Trivia *The author based Aphra's appearance mostly off of IA, a vocaloid. *Aphra was originally going to have a main look based on Luka Megurine. *Aphra's voice can be as high pitched as a child when laughing.